Warrior Brood
"Warrior Brood" is the 19th episode of the second season of Exosquad. Summary Nick Tyree, leader of the Australian resistance, disobeys orders from Napier and the Exofleet and proceeds with an uprising throughout Australia. Able Squad and Napier go to Australia to try to convince him to pull back before the Neosapien counterattack. Whether Tyree would have or not is moot, since Phaeton's response arrives in short order. He unleashes new warriors, genetic mixes of Neosapiens and different predator species. The resistance forces that are able withdraw to Canberra to make a stand there. Synopsis :Click HERE of a detailed synopsis of " " Characters *J.T. Marsh *Alec DeLeon *Nick Tyree *Sean Napier Quotes *Torres reminds the squad, "These guys are supposed to be friendlies, use minimum force, or... I'll kick your butts!" Significant events, revelations, and other notes *Phaeton's attempts to use further genetic manipulation to win the war was not limited to the creation of the Neo megas. Praetorius has also created Neo warriors, which combine the genes of Neosapiens with different predator species. Improving the genetic line of warriors soon takes precedence over improving the planners (due to events in "Night of the Traitor"). *Each Neo warrior seems to be a mix of Neosapien and only one other species. Different types seem to be: crab (two types), scorpion, lizard (one type in this episode), bat, and spider. *It was possible for the Australian resistance alone, without support, to overthrow Neosapien rule in their own country. **One reason could be that the majority of the Neosapien military was assigned to other areas that have greater military value. In later episodes Exofleet faces heavy resistence in North America and Europe. Both continents are shown to have vital military and/or science installations. **Marsala stated that the Neosapien occupation force was located in the major cities and the forward operating bases. Unlike other locations, such as Phaeton City, no large reserves were mentioned. In "No Surrender" Shiva's attack is slowed since he must wait for reinforcements to arrive. *The Australian resistance seems well supplied. They have e-frames (both ExoFleet and Neo converts), artillery, missile launchers, and grenades. How much of this was stolen from the Neos, and how much was supplied by the ExoFleet? *An interesting question is how much control over regional operations Napier and the ExoFleet each have. Do all operations need approval, and how much is left to the discretion of the individual cell leaders. How do the other local leaders react to orders? **Sean Napier places the blame on Nick Tyree's arrogance, Eve Hanley places the blame on the fact that the Australian cell has operated too independently. In the series no other Earth Resistance cell is mentioned as having undertaken a similiar rogue action. *Did anything occur on Io (concurrent with events in "The Gathering" and "The Embassy") between Napier and Tyree to cause the current animosity and lack of trust? Napier did not agree with Tyree's views, perhaps his storming out of the meeting after verbally slamming Tyree's plans was enough. Perhaps Napier's receiving his position as commander of the Earth Resistance because of this further enraged Tyree. But why did George say Napier doesn't like Tyree being in charge in Australia? Did Napier try to get Tyree replaced? **The problems between Sean Napier and Nick Tyree resemble the problems seen between Winfield, Matthew Marcus, and Furlong. **In "No Surrender" the Australian resistance is decimated. **Similiarly, after Marcus's mutiny and failed attack, Winfield was forced to ask the Pirate Clans for an alliance. *Why was the Pirate ship able to decloak and change orbit without a response from the Neosapiens? Has the fleet been so crippled by their losses to the pirates ("Pirate's Ransom", "Ultimate Weapon", and "Expendable") and at Venus ("Miracle")? Perhaps so, since at the next major fleet engagement ("The Price of Courage") the Neos no longer have the upper hand. **Another reason could be that the Neosapiens knew that attempting to fight a cloaked ship is very costly. Instead they focused on locating the Exofleet unit that was sent to Earth. **In "Fire Ship" Typhonus orders a retreat after the explosion fails to destroy the Resolute II. **In "Call of the Unknown" and "Heart of Mars" the Exocarrier Arnhem was able to approach Mars, remain in orbit, and leave the planet without using a Cloaking Device. The Mars Fleet never appears, combat is limited to the ground. 32 19